1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) fluorescent lamp and, more particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) fluorescent lamp capable of replacing an existing fluorescent lamp in which a conventional instant start electronic ballast is used.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the development of technology, optical efficiency of a light-emitting diode (LED) that at one point was used only for low-power display lamps such as indicators has improved enough to be used in practical life. Further, an LED is a mercury-free eco-friendly light source unlike other light sources, and is widely spotlighted as a next-generation light source to be used for backlights of mobile phones, backlights of liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs), vehicle lamps, and ordinary lamps. Cost of power generation began to sharply increase in the early 2000's due to a sudden rise in price of crude petroleum. Due to the appearance of environmental issues, incandescent or fluorescent lamps that have been used as a main light source for the past 100 years have begun to be replaced with LED lamps.
An LED lamp can be replaced with an incandescent lamp of E26 base with no change. However, in the case of the fluorescent lamp occupying the main current of ordinary illumination, the fluorescent lamp itself should be exchanged, or a dedicated ballast should be separately installed. In this case, it is troublesome to change wiring in the fluorescent lamp, and thus LED lamps based on fluorescent lamps are not widely distributed.